


Smoke Break

by murdergatsby



Category: Rejseholdet | Unit One, Tempo (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Gay Bar, Kissing, M/M, Mild drunkeness, No Wife No Problems, Pickpockets, Smoking, Unresolved Romantic Tension?, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sharing a cigarette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 03:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8041324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Jack follows Fischer out to the back alley to ask him for a cigarette. But Jack's not really a smoker.





	Smoke Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elea_v0714](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elea_v0714/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by Hannibal Cre-Ate-Ive's [#EatTheRare](http://hannibalcreative.tumblr.com/post/147505188389/the-hannibal-fandom-is-not-only-a-creative-and) fest, and is entirely based on the line _“Get any tempting offers?” “Of course. A shame I was so damned tired.”_ from the first episode of Unit One, season one (when Fischer is ordered to go check gay bars in the area to ask if they've seen their victim). 
> 
> And, the fact that I like Jack and Fischer together helped.
> 
> I've never written for either of these characters so I hope I did alright. :)

Fischer was coming up on his third hour of this; trolling from gay bar to gay bar, telling each attendant (too often, individually) his name followed by the exact phrase: “ _Har du set denne mand?_ ”

He had created the same sequence of words so many times, with the same tone and flow, that his mouth was beginning to forget what it felt like to speak freely. His need for a break was strong, and the tingle between his lips and fingers made for the perfect excuse.

The first opportunity he had, Fischer dipped out the back entrance and into damp alleyway for a solitary smoke.

The night air was immediately refreshing. The buzz of frustration that had been occupying the back of his head subsided, and the raw heat of being surrounded by drunken bodies tamed. Leaning up against the stone outer-wall felt avidly similar to crawling into bed at this point. He craved his bed so _badly_ , but he knew he needed to get this done. There wasn’t time for sleep just yet- just a break.

_Just a break._

After taking a long drag from his cigarette, he let his head fall back and join the rest of his body against the wall. The smoke had barely been able to billow from his mouth when the back entrance door opened, and the unpleasing ruckus of the bar bled back into the alley. He felt his nerves begin to prick up again beneath his skin- making him so unfortunately close to lashing out. But he didn’t.

“Undskyld?” A man said, peeking his head around the open door. As soon as he saw Fischer, he grinned. He stepped out into the alleyway entirely and pushed the door shut behind him.

He was young and wore layers of clothes; a blue shirt, over a grey shirt, under a tan-hide jacket. His jeans were baggy and looked to be a-few-days-worn. He looked comfy, over all. A tiny wick of jealous lit in Fischer’s head.

“Jeg talor ikke danske…god.” The man explained with a pained smile that Fischer could feel himself mirroring at the sound of him butchering the Danish language. “Engelsk?”

Fischer considered ignoring him, shaking his head like he was confused and hoping that he would give up and go back inside…But there was something about his presence that was soothing. Even more so than the fresh air had been for him. He didn’t alter the chemistry of the night, or take from the sense of ease he was searching for. If anything he added to it, and it was going to be hard to give in to sleep with company around.

Fischer brought up his hand, extending his index finger and thump to demonstrate a small amount of space. “A little.” He said.

The man chewed on his lip and nodded. “Uh, Frank..sk?” He suggested. It was clear that he wasn’t sure if what he was saying had any value.

“Nej.” He said, shaking his head. The stress on his face made Fischer laugh. He was trying very hard.

Jack laughed with him, at himself, and invited himself down the alley further. “English it is then.” He decided.

When the man was close enough to touch him he asked, “Do you have a light?” He gestured in front of himself as if he had an invisible lighter in his hand already.

Fischer nodded and reached into his pocket for his lighter again. The man took it gracefully, deliberately drawing his fingers over the back of Fischer’s hand as he went for it. Fischer looked away from him to hide the smirk growing on his lips.

However, time passed and the man continued to hold the lighter without showing any sign of reaching on his person for anything _to_ light. Fischer swiveled his attention back to him.

“And do you…” The man began. Again, his face contorted into pained shapes as he playfully struggled around what he wanted to say. “Do you have a cigarette?”

Fischer laughed. Normally, he wouldn’t, but the man had a charm that was hard to refuse. He tossed the box over to him and the man thanked him.

Fischer found himself watching him, rather than looking away and back at a spot on the dark walls. All of his movements were gentle; He only used two fingers to remove a single cigarette, and held it gingerly between the knuckles of his index and middle finger. He toyed with lighting it in his hands before raising it to his lips and taking a couple short drags. It took him two of three tries before the end of cigarette started to blaze and smoke steadily.

He wasn’t used to smoking.

“You…followed me out here.” Fischer observed. “Didn’t you?”

A soft blush rose to the man’s cheeks, confirming Fischer’s thoughts. The man looked down at his feet and kicked at some nonexistent rocks. “I did I make it obvious?” He said. He didn’t sound as embarrassed as his words may have suggested.

The man hadn’t been looking for someone to lend him a cigarette, he had been looking for a reason to talk to Fischer. The concept was flattering.

They both laughed, momentarily avoiding eye contact to lug their gaze around in the dark instead. The man was the one to settle his gaze back on Fischer first.

“My name’s Jack.” He introduced. He took another puff of his cigarette and offered the box back to Fischer.

“Fischer.” He replied, taking the box as well as Jack’s hand.

Jack allowed for his hand to be shook, but was again careful to let his touch linger longer than what was necessary. It was Fischer that had to make the call to break their contact, or continue cradling Jack’s in his own.

Fischer pulled his hand back to his side and continued to smoke as if he hadn’t noticed, despite the flutter of his heart making it difficult to do so.

“So, you’re a cop. Right?” Jack asked, certainly unwilling to let them drift into silence.

“Detective.” Fischer kindly corrected.

Jack waited a while before continuing- perhaps under some hope that Fischer would take over for him. “You’re looking for someone, right?”

For whatever reason, Jack’s need to converse didn’t both Fischer. Even now that it had brought him back to the very thing he had stepped out to avoid, he didn’t mind. Jack was a simple kind of distraction that he still found himself welcoming.

Fischer reached into his front pocket and found the picture that Jack was indirectly requesting. “We’re looking for anyone who may have seen him lately.” He explained, before gesturing back to the door. “Around here.”

Jack’s immediate reaction to the picture was relief; He didn’t recognize the man in the picture at all, and that was more-or-less the reaction everyone had so far. The difference between Jack’s reaction and the others who saw that picture, was that Jack kept looking. Fischer could tell he was really scraping about in his mind to make sure he had no recollection of the man. A part of him was thankful for that- Jack seemed to care.

“Nope. Never seen him.” Jack said, finally. He sounded just the slightest bit disappointed.

Fischer frowned with a deeply dissatisfied facial shrug.

“Sorry.” Jack muttered. He took the look of disapproval to heart. “Did something happen to him?”

“He was killed.” Fischer said, flatly.

“Oh.” Jack replied, almost too dryly and too simple. “Did you know him?” He asked. His teeth came down on his lip again, as if he regretted asking. He could tell that Fischer was getting more and more closed to the topic, and that wasn’t his intention of their interaction.

Fischer cleared his throat and nodded, but that was the only thing he had to add to the matter.

Jack turned from him and leaned back on the space on the wall next to him. He stuck his cigarette back in his mouth as a way of telling himself to be quiet. “That sucks.” He managed to say, anyway.

With Jack now turned away from him, Fischer swung his gaze back for a second an assessment.

 _Pretty w_ as what Jack was. His skin was pale enough to glow against the fractured beams of moonlight that made its way into the alley with them. His cheeks had developed a natural pink against the cold that now worked against the dark to make the blues hues of his eyes shine. His lips were rosy and full, and now with the tight plume of white smoke leaving them, Jack looked absolutely stunning.

Jack turned to Fischer with pleased smile, knowing that Fischer was checking him out. Fischer’s eyes averted immediately with a protective and embarrassed chuckle. The sound cleared the tension that Jack had just irrefutably created.

Jack hadn’t pegged him as _shy_ when he had been watching him earlier, but he had to admit that he was enjoying it. He had all the right bad boy vibes with just enough vulnerability to be something safe. And the more Fischer avoided looking at Jack, the less Jack wanted to wait to go forward with his plans.

“So,” Jack said, boldly taking the opportunity to reach across Fischer’s chest and grab at the open collar of his jacket.

Fischer brought his eyes back to him, timidly. Smiling.

“I take it…you don’t come here on your own?” Jack continued. He brought his hand down the solidity of Fischer’s chest. “If you need to ask if he’s been here?”

Fischer could feel the blush on his cheeks burning beneath his eyes now. He thought about taking Jack’s hand off of him but…the easiest hand to do that with was still holding a slow burning cigarette, and that was excuse enough to leave it be.

He shook his head. “No.”

Jack’s smile widened. “Then if I wanted something to happen between us…” He supposed, closing himself even more so in on Fischer’s body. “I’d have to do something about it tonight.”

Jack’s presence was _still_ gentle- still non-abrasive, comforting. His body pressing against him only added to this sort of hypnosis he had over Fischer. Fischer followed Jack’s lips with his eyes, silently, until they pressed against his own.

It was supposed to be a kiss to test the waters, but Fischer was too open to it for Jack to pull back after he had started. The kiss turned into something hungry as soon as Jack adjusted to flavors of Fischer’s mouth. He flicked his cigarette to ground so that both of his hands were free to work around Fischer’s waist, under his jacket and under his suspenders. His body felt amazing under the thin fabric of his shirt, and anytime Jack’s fingers tips traced a new curve of his build he could feel Fischer restrict a moan against him.

Neither of them remembered who exactly had invited their position to change, but Fischer would bet money that it was him. Jack was all lips and hands, everything about him inviting and soft. Jack quickly found his back pressed against the wall, with Fischer pressing his hips tightly against him. Fischer’s hands caressed the back of Jack’s neck and the turn of his hip, forcing him to rock against him in a kind of dance. His cigarette was long gone, too.

When Fischer allowed for it, Jack moved his lips to the underside of his jaw. He sucked a gentle line down the to the curve of his neck, pulling his coat from Fischer’s shoulder as it was needed. Fischer brought his own lips to Jack’s neck with a need to keep them occupied. He sucked and nipped against Jack’s skin, much rougher than what Jack was delivering to him.

Jack tasted _sweet_ \- truly sweet. The fact that the sweat of Jack’s skin tasted like melted sugar wasn’t completely surprising, as he smelled like it too. It was in the curls of his hair and grew more intense with each tousle of them.

In an attempt to nuzzle into them, Fischer kissed behind Jack’s ear and against his hairline. Jack lit to the change- his lips coming off Fischer’s body as his own moved in a wave. He shuttered, he laughed, and he let his palm drop to the bulge in Fischer’s pants.

Fisher made a single sound of incongruity. As pleasant as this was, _that_ was something Fischer didn’t have time for.

“I have to go.” He said, under his breath and with a smile still pressed to Jack’s skin.

He could feel Jack sigh with disappointment- disappointment that he quickly laughed off. Jack brought his hands down Fischer’s chest one last time, pushing against him- but not in a way that implied he wanted Fischer to move just yet. He only wanted to be able to remember _exactly_ how Fischer’s chest felt before letting him go.

“Do you have to?” He whined. He kissed Fischer once more, half as a goodbye and half as a temptation to stay longer.

Fischer laughed and groaned, averting his eyes again. He nodded yes and pulled away with conclusion, trying not to look back as he walked to the door; He could feel Jack still looking at him and he wasn’t sure he could deny him twice.

“Hey, Fischer?” Jack called after him, just as Fischer got the door open.

Fischer turned to him with great hesitance and the slightest trace of regret in his eyes.  

Jack was still leaned against the wall. He looked limp, and flustered. Fischer expected him to say something to reel him back in, and with his current state he knew it wouldn’t take much.

But instead, Jack just smiled like he had when first joining him in the alley.

“I hope you find your guy.”

Fischer beamed at him. “Thank you.” He said before dipping back inside.

 

The cheerful look on his face almost had Jack feeling bad that he had the contents of Fischer’s wallet tucked into the back pocket of his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the translations (hopefully) for the Danish lines in the text. If got anything wrong, feel free to correct me (especially for the phrases spoken by Fischer - Jack's Danish is mean to be broken)! I've only take a bit of Norwegian (and even less Danish), and tried to apply that here, as I could ^^
> 
>  _“Har du set denne mand?”_ \- "Have you seen this man?"  
>  _"Undskyld mig?"_ \- "Excuse me?"  
>  _"Jeg talor ikke danske…god."_ \- (roughly, with intent to sound broken) "I don't speak danish...good."  
>  _"Engelsk?"_ \- "English?"  
>  _"Fran...sk?"_ \- (roughly, with intent to sound broken again) "French?"  
>  _"Nej._ \- "No."


End file.
